1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming, and more particularly pertains to a variations of the games of poker using player tossed balls to indicate card hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of gaming is constantly looking for novel and exciting games that entice and reward the bettor not only with a monetary payout, but with a heightened feeling of excitement that encourages further play.
The card game of poker is well known throughout history and has played a prominent role in gaming. However, being an old and well played game, its allure has faded in relation to the newer games. Many people have come to consider poker as being passe, a game for knowledgeable card sharks and one that is weighted against the novice or non-professional player. With a reputation such as this, deserved or not, participation in the game has declined over the years, especially in light of the more modern games that offer easy to understand rules and offer even the newest beginner an opportunity to participate on an equal footing with seasoned veterans.
Accordingly, gaming interests have sought ways and methods of xe2x80x9cenliveningxe2x80x9d the game of poker to restore it to its old allure and stature. Among these attempts are U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,728 issued Apr. 17, 1979 to Thompson for a Poker Game Using a Roulette Wheel, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,023 issued March 1972 to Schohm for a Method of Playing a Game Where Cards Cover Board Selections, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,462 issued December 1976 to Goott for Poker Type Game Apparatus, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,560 issued August 1977 to Blackman for Board Game Employing Tiles and Color Coded Dice, or even hybrid games that attempt to combine poker and pool.
However, none of these references offer the simplicity and extent of player participation that is found in the present poker game as described and claimed herein.
At least in these respects, the poker game of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts, apparati and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a game, gaming apparatus and method primarily developed for the purpose of providing a participant with greater reward and excitement in participating than that currently available for players of the game of poker.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved poker game suitable for play and gaming purposes which can be used for providing a game that allows for a more participation by novices to the game without a fear of being overwhelmed by senior, seasoned players that overcomes the limitations of existing poker games as to this and other aspects of existing poker games as is better described below.
In this regard, at least, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of poker games now present in the art, the present invention provides an improvement. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved game of poker and apparatus for playing this improved poker game, which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention, as found in an embodiment of game apparati for playing a game of poker, generally comprises a playing surface for placing and indicating bets or wagers that correspond to player selected poker hands. A plurality of balls, for example, 5, 7 or any number of balls, depending on the type of poker or other card game being played, for example, poker games such as five card stud or seven card call poker, are given to individual players. A hopper, basket or container is positioned for receiving the balls tossed thereinto by the players. The hopper acts as a funnel or conduit, randomly directing the tossed balls to a surface that has a plurality of card positions noted thereon, for example, 53 holes representing a card deck and joker. Each of the card positions is adapted to receive and retain a tossed ball. The card positions represent the playing cards of a poker deck and a joker. The card positions indicate the equivalent of deck dealt cards by operation of player tossed balls being retained therein.
The present invention is also found embodied in a method of playing a poker game that includes, at least, the steps of:
providing a playing surface for placing bets or wagers that corresponds to player selected poker hands;
having selected players toss a plurality of balls into a hopper that randomly directs the tossed balls to a surface that has a plurality of card positions adapted to receive and retain a tossed ball. The card positions represent the playing cards of a poker deck and a joker. The card positions where player tossed balls are retained indicate the equivalent of dealt cards in a hand of poker with or without a joker card.
Alternate embodiments!of the invention are also disclosed and taught in the discussion below including, but not limited to, embodiments where additional elements or steps are added to heighten player excitement or participation.
The present invention may be embodied in home board games for both children and adult play, and the wagers and payouts may include both monies, prizes, chits or any other type of reward.
There has thus been defined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention, such as gambling games utilizing cards, number or other known or arbitrary signs and symbols, tic-tac-toe for example.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved poker game, and other games of chance, which has all the advantages of the prior art games and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved poker game, which may be easily and efficiently established, learned and played.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved poker game which utilizes gaming components which are of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved poker game whose rules and structure is simplified, while permitting a player greater excitement and participation in its playing.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a game in which multiple participants can simultaneously engage in playing the game.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved poker game and gaming apparatus, which may be played at home or in a professional setting of a gaming house.